Connected Paths
by DeadMasterYomi
Summary: Lyra is a girl from the Johto region. She is on her journey to fill the PokéDex. Meanwhile, Silver is on his journey too. But when the two find each other, the red haired guy is always rude and bad with Lyra. He won't act this way sometimes. Because he is feeling something special and cute related to her. SoulSilverShipping, or SSS.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, the night. The beautiful dark blue sky and the moon. The dark green grass cheerful by the wind and the tall grass full of Pok mon like HootHoot and Ralts. Lyra sat under a tree with her Espeon.  
''Wow, the Johto region is so amazing! A lot of cool Pokemon here! And the landscape is the best! So pr-'' she started to tell Espeon, but a hand covered her mouth.  
''Stop talking so much. Humph.'' someone said. The girl already recognized him: it was Silver and his normal sighs and whispers. Soon, Silver freed Lyra's mouth.  
''W-Wait! What are you doing here, Silver? And why did you do that to me?'' she blushed and tried to hide her face with her huge bow hat.  
''I'm just here to battle you. Did you forgot? We are rivals.'' Silver answered.  
''I didn't wanted to be your rival... I wanted to be more than a rival...'' the girl whispered to herself.  
''What you said?'' the guy blushed.  
''N-Nothing!'' Lyra blushed too.  
''Humph. Battle or not?''  
''Uh-oh. My Pok mon are all fainted. Sorry, but I think I can't battle you tonight.'' the girl lied.  
''So I see you tomorrow, to battle, okay?'' Silver smiled.  
''O-Okay... Bye...'' Lyra waved.  
''Bye, Lyra-ch... Wait, I mean, bye Lyra.'' the guy blushed and left.  
''What was that?'' Silver's inner screamed inside him.  
''Hey, you made me almost tell 'Lyra-chan' in her front!'' the guy whispered.  
''What? It's not my fault if you like her! I'm just trying to help!'' his inner answered.  
''I - I don't like her...'' Silver blushed.  
''If you really do not like her, why are you blushing? Isn't it a signal?'' the inner continued.  
''No, it isn't. Humph.'' the red haired guy stopped blushing.  
* Meanwhile...*  
''Espeon, did you heard it right? 'Lyra-chan'?'' Lyra blushed.  
''Espeon, Espeon, Espeon Espeon Espeon!'' the female Espeon purred.  
''Ok, I do not talk Espeonish... Nevermind.'' the girl hugged her.  
Lyra hugged her Espeon exactly like Silver did to her days after it. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Going to Azalea Town

Chapter 2

Lyra woke up happy on that morning. She yawned and prepared herself to train by the Ilex Forest.

"Come on, Espeon! We can do it!" the girl jumped happily when her Espeon went out of the Pokeball.

"Espeon!" it screamed, determinated to be Lyra's strongest Pokemon.

"No… You guys can't. And I clearly see that your Pokemon are healthy. They're not like you said yesterday" someone walked behind her.

_Silver. _That name passing by the girl's head made her blush.

"You again? I think you were coming at the night" she said.

Silver confirmed. He putted his left arm on Lyra's hip.

"Battle?"

"I'm not giving prize money" she waved a 'no' with her index finger.

"That means the weakling girl won't challenge me? Are you sure?'' the redheaded boy laughed.

"I didn't said I won't battle with you. But first, a wisdom word…" Lyra turned to him.

"What? No time for it, weakling!" he clapped his hands loudly.

"The wisdom words are… Stop sighing so much." she laughed.

"Humph, weakling. That's it. Battle!"

Silver and Lyra battled really hard.

"I wooon! I won, I won, you lost, I won, I won! Weakling!" the redheaded guy jumped.

"Okay, you don't need to be that cheerful guy!" she tried to hide her face under the big hat.

"What now, weakling? You said to cheer up! Humph." Silver affirmed.

"I-I know… What was the third word from your sentence?"

"Well, it was 'weakling', weakling. Why? Humph." he groaned, not understanding why did Lyra asked that thing to him.

"Weakling… Oh…" a storm of memories and moments vanished her brain.

'_Hey, your Pokemon is weak, weakling._

_Stop being that weakling!_

_Wait, you'll never stop being weakling, right?_

_Why are you so weak, weakling?_

_I love calling you like weakling because you're weak. Am I right, weakling?_

_Weakling!_

_Weakling!' _that were all the sentences Lyra heard with the word 'weakling'. She knew that everybody think she was weak. Weak as a weakling.

The girl suddenly tried to hide her face with her big hat again. But that didn't worked like she wanted.

She noticed that Silver saw a drop dropping to the grass. And the drop came from her.

"A-Are you okay, wea- I mean, Lyra?" the guy blushed.

Lyra saw Silver blushing. That made the girl really happy.

"Yes… I am okay… I am better now that I saw you have feelings…"

"W-What are you trying to mean?" Silver blushed more and more.

"You are blushing, aren't you? That means you have a heart." she smiled.

"I- I don't know what are you talking about." he stopped blushing and sent a Death Glare to Lyra, that ignored.

"Well, are you going to Azalea Town?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes, why?" Lyra blinked.

"I'm going too. That's great because you will be wit- oh, wait, I mean, we can battle again" Silver tried to hide his burning cheeks.

The girl just laughed gently in front of him.

"Why do you desire a battle with me again?" she smiled.

"Because… Errrm… Because I can… Eeerm… Prove that I'm… Not that weak against you!" Silver gasped.

Lyra totally thought that he was dying.

"Are you okay? You're gasping too much…" she was a little worried.

"What now? Do you think I'm weak? The only weak person I know is you!" Silver smiled gently.

"Uh, what? Nope, you just were gasping too much…" the brunette laughed.

"Okay, so… All your Pokemon are fainted, aren't they?" he seemed to be worried with her Espeon.

"Yea… I have a lot of Full Restore, but I'll just waste it when I become the first trainer to step on the Pokemon League!" she cheered, smiling.

"Nope! I will!" Silver answered.

"Maybe, so I gotta go to the Pokemon Center… Yep!" Lyra launched her fist to the sky.

"Well, it's on Azalea Town. I'm going to battle the Gym, so we can go to-together." the redheaded guy hided his face after saying it.

"Yep, Silvy! Let's go to Azalea Town!" she jumped happily, holding her pokeball. Espeon's pokeball.

Silver thought that if she were a Pokemon she should be Espeon. Something were wrong since he noticed that his favorite Pokemon was Umbreon. Umbreon and Espeon?

"D-Do not call me Silvy! So let's go!" Silver ran to Ilex Forest's exit. Lyra chased him.

When they came to Azalea Town, they looked forward to a Pokémon Center. Silver's Umbreon fainted of poisoning, too.

Since the black Eevee evolution saw Espeon, it suddenly fell in love. Well, that's why Espeon wasn't needing to use Attract in their battle. Umbreon was paralyzed of love. Silver was totally embarassed of Umbreon's behavior next to Espeon.

"Hey, Silver, what are you thinking about now?" Lyra stared at him. _So cute, holding his Umbreon! _, she thought.

"Nothing." he said, looking to the sky.

"Look, the clouds! So cute, so beautiful, as Arceus created them!" the brunette smiled, looking at the sky too.

"What's so special about clouds? They're cute and fluffy. But they're just clouds instead." Silver answered.

"They're clouds, Silver. Maybe clouds can have feelings too! If you think they have no feeling or that they're dead, explain why does they're moving at the sky!" she launched her index finger to a cloud.

"Gravity" he groaned. "Just gravity."

"You're not a scientist, so I'll consider your answer as wrong." she looked at her Espeon.

"Uh, well, we were trying to find the Pokémon Center. Let's move, hurry! My Umbreon is almost dying and your Espeon too!" Silver looked at her. _Why the hell she's that cute? She's making me stop all the time to look at her! _, Silver thought.

"Yes, let's go. But our Pokémon aren't dying. Pokémon will never die." Lyra answered, walking beside him.

"'You're not a scientist so I'll consider your answer as wrong'." he smiled. "Remember it?"

"Sure I do. I told it 30 seconds ago!" the brunette laughed.

"You're somewhat smart" Silver answered. "Oh, look, the Pokémon Center there!" he smiled.

_ There's something really wrong. If I were a Pokemon, I should be Umbreon. So… Why did the hell I said Lyra was Espeon? _, the redheaded guy thought again.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
